One Love
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Mereka berdua tidak dalam suatu hubungan. Kenal dekat saja tidak. Lalu tiba-tiba Haechan meminta Mark bertanggung jawab/ "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa?"/"Tentu saja karena kita melakukannya, sunbae ini bodoh atau bagaimana?"/Mark rasa, Takdir tengah bermain-main dengannya. Markhyuck! MarkChan! Ganyam.
1. Chapter 1

"Mark Sunbae–"

Mark memandang kearah rambut Haechan yang sedikit bergoyang karena hembusan angin senja ditaman belakang. Hari semakin sore dan beberapa siswa masih betah berlama disekolah. Sebagian adalah anggota aktif dari suatu ekstrakulikuler. Contohnya, Mark dan Haechan.

"Kenapa?"

Suara Mark mengalun lembut, memasuki indra pendengarannya dengan begitu perlahan. Haechan tergugu, bingung bagaimana memulainya.

"–aku hamil anakmu, sunbae."

Dan Mark hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, lalu setelah itu memegang bahu Haechan dan mengguncangnya.

Mark kaget, tentu saja. Mereka berdua tidak dalam suatu hubungan. Kenal dekat saja tidak. Walau diam-diam Mark kadang memperhatikan Haechan yang selalu berada disekitar koridor kelasnya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa?"tanya Mark masih memegang kedua lengan Haechan yang tepat berada didepannya.

"Ya, karena kita melakukannya. Sunbae ini bodoh atau bagaimana?"

Mark menghela nafas panjang. Lalu otaknya tiba-tiba memutar kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Di ruang klub basket, saat Haechan yang kebetulan ketua klub Jurnalistik mewawancarai Mark yang kebetulan juga tim inti bakset. Mereka berdua sadar betul atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan saat itu. Mark malah masih ingat saat Haechan memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya, dan menganggap bahwa hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi. Mark setuju. Lagipula mereka masih muda, rasanya wajar melakukan hal seperti itu–itu pemikiran konyol mereka berdua.

"Iya aku tahu. Bukan itu maksudku, bagaimana bisa yang kita lakukan membuahkan hasil? Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"tanya Mark, dan Haechan rasanya ingin menghabisi Mark saat ini juga.

"Mana ku tahu. Yang ku tahu, aku hamil anakmu. Mana sempat berfikir seperti itu."jawab Haechan malas. "Sunbae, bersedia tanggung jawab kan?"

Mark terdiam, lama sekali. Tangannya bersedekap, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau aku kabur, bagaimana?"

"Ya! Sunbae sudah bosan hidup, ya? Kalau memang Sunbae tidak mau bertanggung jawab, temani aku menemui kedua orang tua-ku. Lalu setelahnya terserah Sunbae mau bagaimana."ucap Haechan yang dibalas dengan tawa Mark yang menggelegar. Haechan mengernyit heran, lalu matanya mengamati wajah Mark yang begitu dekat dengannya. Lelaki ini, yang membuatnya menyerahkan segalanya dalam sekejap. Lelaki ini, yang diam-diam membuatnya setiap malam kalut dan ketakutan. Dan melihatnya tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya membuat Haechan merasa seolah dunia tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi kapan kita bertemu orang tuamu?"

Tolong ingatkan Haechan untuk tidak melambung jauh saat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut manis milik Mark Lee.

 **TBC**

Apa inii? Bdw maunya ini GS apa Yaoi yaa? Kalau Gs ya berarti Hamil biasa, kalo Yaoi ya berarti MPREG –eh bener kaga nulisnya? Enaknya apaan ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Disaat teman-temannya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ujian kelulusan, Haechan disibukan dengan ocehan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu memekakan telinga. Mark hanya diam saja. Mengangguk patuh, karena pada dasarnya Mark adalah anak berbakti. Berbeda dengan Haechan yang sesekali menjawab. Ia merasa punya hak untuk melakukan pembelaan diri, dan setelah serangkaian pembelaan dari seorang Lee Haechan akan terdengar permintaan maaf dari Mark Lee.

Kedua orang tua mereka awalnya marah besar. Sulit percaya jika anak yang mereka besarkan berani melakukan hal tabu diluar ikatan suci. Ayah Mark bahkan _kekeuh_ untuk tutup mulut perihal kelakuan anak bungsunya tersebut–saking marahnya dan juga tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Mereka pikir, anak mereka adalah anak remaja yang punya tingkah dan pemikiran wajar. Tapi ternyata pemikiran merekalah yang seratus persen melenceng.

"Ayah tahu, di usia tanggung sepertimu memang penuh dengan gairah. Tapi, bukan berarti kalian bisa melampiaskannya dengan bebas."

Haechan mengendik acuh, pura-pura tak mendengar. Sedangkan Mark hanya menunduk malu. Ia belum siap berhadapan dengan wajah penuh kemurkaan milik kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan a–"

"Ayah, ibu, lagipula saat itu kami kelepasan. Kami tidak sengaja melakukannya." Pembelaan diri tiba-tiba terdengar dari Haechan yang sedari tadi ikut mengoceh tanpa suara; menirukan saat ayah Mark dan ayahnya berbicara. Mark meliriknya dengan ujung matanya, lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau bilang kelepasan? Bagaimana jika kau tidak hamil? Lalu kau akan melakukannya terus menerus dan tetap bilang jika itu kelepasan?" suara Ayah Haechan terdengar menyeramkan. Haechan tak terlalu peduli, sekali lagi ia kembali bersua,

"Bukan begitu. Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya terus menerus–" suara Haechan lantang terdengar, membuat Mark makin menunduk dalam. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kedua orang tuanya ketika mendapati jika calon menantunya punya sifat penentang seperti Lee Haechan. "–karena kemarin itu khilaf."lanjut Haechan.

 _Iya, khilaf yang indah._ Batin keduanya sembari tertawa masam di dalam hati.

"Lee Haechan, berhenti menjawab ucapan ayah." Ayah Haechan memberi ultimatum yang sukses membuat Haechan terdiam. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal saat mendapati Mark terkikik pelan karena usaha pembelaan dirinya tak kunjung menuai hasil.

"Mark, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak berniat melakukan pembelaan seperti yang calon istrimu lakukan?" kali ini ayah Mark yang buka suara. Mark menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Tidak, ayah. Aku tahu aku salah, aku pantas dihukum."

Haechan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Mark. Apa-apaan dia ini, mengapa lembek sekali? Haechan mendengus. Apanya mau bertanggung jawab, kalau membela saja tidak. Dan seketika suara hati Haechan penuh dengan beribu umpatan untuk seorang Mark Lee.

"Baiklah. Kami anggap kalian sudah mengakui kesalahan kalian. Jadi kami pikir, pernikahan adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Dan Mark serta Haechan hanya mampu meruntuk dalam hati. Pembelaan diri yang Haechan serukan seolah sudah hilang tertiup angin dan gugur dalam waktu sekejap. Jalan satu-satunya adalah meng-iya-kan, dan segala masalah akan teratasi.

* * *

Haechan tak pernah tahu jika perbuatan buruknya bersama Mark dapat menggiringnya menuju altar secepat ini. Ia lelaki, dan Mark juga sama sepertinya. Maksudnya, ia merasa konyol sekali karena bisa melakukan suatu hal diluar batas dengan seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya.

Kedua orang tua dari Mark dan Haechan sepakat untuk merahasiakan pernikahan kedua anak mereka. Malu rasanya jika mengadakan hajatan besar jika nyatanya kedua mempelai sudah melakukan hal tak senonoh sebelum menikah. Jadi pernikahan diam-diam resmi dilaksanakan, lalu selanjutnya Haechan dan Mark harus mengemasi barang mereka dan pindah ke Apartement pemberian orang tua Mark.

"Mulai hari ini, Haechan adalah tanggung jawabmu."ucap ayah Haechan yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Mark.

"Aku akan menjaga Haechan dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Rasanya Mark ingin muntah saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Seumur hidupnya, demi tuhan ia tak pernah berniat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Aku mengharapkanmu."

Ya, semoga saja harapan Ayah Haechan dapat berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya kehidupan pernikahan mereka jauh dari ekspetasi kedua orang tua mereka. Perdebatan, perbedaan pendapat, selisih paham, selalu ramai terdengar mengisi keseharian mereka. Bahkan sekalipun untuk hal yang tak berguna, mereka berdebat. Mark menyukai sesuatu, maka Haechan tak menyukainya. Mark memilih A, maka Haechan memilih B. Mark menyerukan pendapatnya tentang sesuatu, dan Haechan tak pernah bisa menerimanya.

Sebulan setelah tinggal bersama, Mark mulai menyadari jika tingkah Haechan tak semanis yang ia kira. Haechan itu pendendam, keras kepala, pemarah, kekanakan, dan masih banyak lagi definisi buruk untuk seorang Lee Haechan.

Sedangkan bagi Haechan, Mark itu terlalu lelet, pelupa, pemalas, dan beberapa hal lagi yang bahkan Haechan-pun malas mengucapkannya.

Mereka tak pernah berada dijalan yang sama. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka hanya dua orang asing yang terpaksa mengikat sebuah hubungan.

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kita tidur di kamar terpisah."ucap Mark saat selesai membersihkan salah satu kamar yang tak terpakai. Saat pertama kali datang, mereka terpaksa tidur berdua dalam satu ruangan. Haechan tentu saja sudah menginvasi kasur empuk disudut ruangan bahkan sebelum Mark masuk ke kamarnya. Jadi dengan dada yang lapang, ia menggelar karpet tepat dibawah tempat tidur yang Haechan tiduri dengan begitu nyenyaknya.

"Baguslah. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa kau melakukan hal tidak senonoh lagi padaku."

"Kau berkata seolah tidak menikmatinya."

"Ya!"

Mark tertawa keras ketika menyadari raut wajah Haechan yang perlahan berubah menjadi gugup. Haechan ini, masih saja malu-malu. Padahal ketika mengidam, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi tak tahu malu. Bahkan Mark merasa jika jiwa kemanusiaannya tengah diuji oleh mahluk bernama Lee Haechan tersebut.

"Aku mual, ingin muntah." Haechan buka suara ketika malam-malam mereka tengah menikmati makan malam bersama. Ia lalu membuat gestur seolah ingin muntah, dan Mark yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit jijik.

"Pergi ke kamar mandi, jangan muntah disini."ucap Mark, lalu melanjutkan sesi makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. Haechan yang mendapat respon buruk dari Mark segera melepar sendok digenggamannya.

"Berengsek. Semoga anakku tidak seperti ayahnya."

Dan setelahnya Haechan berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Mark yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan rapatnya, lalu berkata dengan pelan,

"Salahku apa?"

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum ia membuka matanya, Mark sudah dibuat jengkel dengan ulah Haechan dan segala omelannya. Padahal tadi malam, Haechan masih bersikap manis padanya–hal ini tentu saja dapat terjadi karena Haechan tengah mengidam. Lalu tiba-tiba pagi ini, ia seolah disadarkan bahwa Haechan tak semanis yang ia kira.

Saat tiba dikamar mandi, ia dikejutkan dengan penampakan Haechan yang tengah terduduk di _close_ _t_ sembari menunduk. Ia menggaruk pipinya, lalu berteriak kecil.

"Bangun, heh!"

Mark berkata sembari mencolek pipi Haechan, lalu mengguncang pelan bahunya. Namun setelah guncangan terkuat sekalipun, Haechan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Anak itu sepertinya melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Haechan, bangun. Jangan tidur dikamar mandi." Mark sudah pasrah karena Haechan yang tetap bersikukuh tak mau bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah berjongkok didepan Haechan, sembari menanti sebuah keajaiban dimana Haechan terbangun. Belum sampai semenit menunggu, ia dikagetkan dengan Haechan yang tiba-tiba berdiri lalu melongos begitu saja, setelahnya gerutuan panjang terdengar. Mark mengelus dadanya sabar, berusaha tak mendengarkan segala bentuk umpatan yang lolos begitu saja dari mulut milik Lee Haechan.

"Aku mau menjemur cucian dulu, tolong balik omlette itu, ya."

Mereka berdua sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Mark hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Haechan. Pembagian pekerjaan rumah memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua dan hal tersebut memang sudah tercatat dalam kesepakatan bersama yang mereka tanda tangani tepat sebelum pernikah diadakan.

 _Tinggal membalik omlette_ , pikirnya mudah. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan, bosan. Lalu setelahnya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku belum meng- _charge_ ponselku."

Mark berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, seketika lupa dengan tugas yang beberapa menit lalu diberikan oleh Haechan.

"Ya! Kenapa malah meninggalkan dapur? Lihat masakannya jadi gosong."teriak Haechan sambil mematikan kompor.

"Aku memeriksa ponselku. Mana ku tahu kalau masakannya akan gosong seperti itu."

"Iya, makannya jangan pergi kemana-mana. Lihat –"

Haechan menyodorkan panci dengan omelette berwarna kehitaman kearah Mark. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk omlette tersebut sambil terus mengomel.

"–memangnya kau mau makan masakan gosong? Sudah tahu aku tengah mengurus cucian. Kita kan sudah sepakat untuk membagi pekerjaan. Tapi kenapa hanya aku saja yang bekerja?"

"Berisik sekali, sih."

Haechan menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya saat mendengar Mark yang malah balik mengomel kearahnya. Bibirnya mencebik, lalu dengan cepat kembali ke dapur dan membuat omlette baru. Pikirnya paling tidak masih ada beberapa menit lagi waktu tersisa sebelum berangat ke sekolah.

"Paling tidak aku masih berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan meski sambil berbicara."teriak Haechan dari balik dapur. Tangannya sibuk memecahkan telur, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari bahwa hidupnya kemungkinan akan jauh lebih sulit karena seorang Mark Lee. Sudah Hamil anaknya, lalu sekarang? Malapetaka memang membangun rumah tangga bersama Mark Lee.

"Waktu memintaku bertanggung jawab saja bersikap manis."

Mark berkata sambil memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas sekolah lalu setelahnya merapikan bajunya dan memakai jaket hitam kebanggannya. Hari ini, pertama kali dalam sepanjang hidupnya pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan Bus umum. Jadi, ia pikir ia harus berangkat lebih awal. Mobilnya tiba-tiba disita oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan Mark hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil kesayangannya. Tidak diberitahu apa alasannya, tapi Mark sudah cukup mengerti bahwa hal tersebut adalah sebagian dari hukuman yang patut ia terima.

"Aku mendengarmu." Haechan berteriak kencang ketika dirasa suara Mark sudah tak lagi terdengar. Hancur sudah pagi indahnya.

"Iya, tidak usah berteriak. Aku mau berangkat sekarang."

Mark tiba-tiba muncul dengan tas yang tersampir dipundaknya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari lelaki didepannya.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya, lalu menghampiri Haechan. "Kan kemarin kau bilang, kita lebih baik tidak berangkat bersama."lanjutnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tahu begitu aku tak perlu masak seperti ini. Membuang waktu saja."

Haechan berkata sambil memandang kearah masakannya yang sudah tertata rapih dimeja. Mark mengikuti arah pandang Haechan, lalu tersenyum singkat. Ia berjalan menuju lemari besar didekat Haechan, lalu membukanya.

"Aku akan memakannya disekolah. Tenang saja."

Lalu dengan tenang Mark memasukan masakan Haechan kedalam misting biru yang baru saja diambilnya. Setelahnya diusaknya pelan surai milik Haechan.

"Aku berangkat. Beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi, jangan matikan ponselmu. Ingat, kau tengah mengandung."

Dan setelahnya punggung milik Mark Lee sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Haechan masih membeku ditempatnya, enggan beranjak. Ia menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Mark, dan setelahnya sebuah senyum manis tersemat dikedua belah bibirnya.

"Jadi aku benar-benar hamil anaknya?"

* * *

Mark mungkin dapat mentolelir setiap perbuatan Haechan saat ia mengidam, karena biasanya hal itu akan terjadi jika mereka hanya berdua dan lokasinya pun sah-sah saja–karena tepat berada di apartement yang ditempati mereka berdua.

Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, Haechan tiba-tiba ngidam tepat saat mereka masih di sekolah. Mark tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut khawatir dan juga gelisah saat jam istirahatnya habis karena dimonopoli oleh Haechan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat amat manja.

"Kenapa harus disekolah, sih?"tanya Mark yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat pada pinggangnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haechan yang melakukannya? Dan Mark hanya mampu pasrah dan berdoa semoga acara mengidam seorang Lee Haechan segera reda.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Sekarang ini aku inginnya memelukmu. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Haechan berseru dengan nada sarkas seperti biasanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku takut seseorang melihat kita." Mark buka suara setelah akhirnya balas memeluk Haechan dengan erat. Ditumpukannya dagu miliknya pada surai kecokelatan milik Haechan, lalu matanya menerawang kedepan. Memikirkan bagaimana nasib pernikahan mereka setelah anak mereka lahir.

"Oh, kau takut di lihat orang? Kau sepertinya lebih memperdulikan pendapat orang dari pada anakmu sendiri." Haechan merajuk kembali, lalu mendorong dada Mark supaya pelukan mereka berdua terlepas. Namun Mark tak kunjung bergeming. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Bukan begitu. Nanti kalau mereka curiga, bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kau ini penakut sekali, sih. Memangnya salah jika aku ingin memeluk ayah dari anakku sendiri?"

"Iya, kau tak salah. Makannya sekarang kau ku peluk seperti ini."

Suasana taman belakang tiba-tiba penuh dengan bunga imajiner yang berguguran. Haechan mengadah, lalu mata bulatnya kontan bersibobrok dengan netra hitam milik Mark. Mereka saling bersitatap, berusaha menyelami setiap pemikiran yang terlintas dikedua benak mereka. Mark tersenyum lembut, lalu tangannya terangkat guna mengusap pelan pipi gembil milik Haechan, memegangnya dengan perlahan, dan setelahnya wajahnya semakin merunduk guna menjangkau kedua bibir Haechan yang begitu menggoda untuk ia cicipi. Bibir yang saat itu membuatnya kalap dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan sore yang indah bersama Haechan di ruang klub Basket.

Haechan menutup erat matanya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Sebelum satu suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka,

" **Kring..kring..kring**."

"Shit ass."

Itu bukan Haechan yang mengumpat, namun Mark Lee. Gagal sudah mencicipi bibir kemerahan milik Haechan, dan itu karena bel sialan yang baru saja berbunyi.

 **TBC**

Aku gayakin sama chap ini, karena ya absurd sangat :v entah kenapa wiffi tetangga tiba-tiba conect, dan dengan bermodalkan mencuri pasword aku akhirnya bisa update.

Jadinya YAOI wkwk Maaf ya yang berharapnya GS.

Mohon maklum untuk segala Typo karena ini ngetiknya ngebut, dari kemarin uda kepikiran idenya, tapi pas berhadapan sama laptop, malah blank :"

Follow Acc twt-ku : FatikhaNr

Last, berminat memberikan Feedback?


End file.
